


best place

by apeunde



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Pet Play, Smut, baaaad smut, the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:39:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4492194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apeunde/pseuds/apeunde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“very good, pet,” hakyeon says, and there are fingers slowly combing through his hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	best place

“What are you doing?”

The words resonate through the loud beating of his heart in his ears; it makes him still instantly, his fingers stopping their movements as his eyes flicker to the door. He doesn’t dare move, let alone raise his gaze to Hakyeon’s smouldering one — he knows he wouldn’t escape it. He feels the embarrassment wash over his body as he’s laid bare like this, feels the ashamed pink flush warming up his cheeks, and he bites down on his bottom lip, worrying it in between his teeth.

“Answer.”

Hakyeon’s tone is hard and cold, and even though Taekwoon knew it from the start, he now can tell instantly that he’s done something wrong. He sits up from his compromising position, legs spread and fingers deep inside of himself; his skin is still damp with now slowly cooling sweat.

“I— I’m—“ he starts, throat dry and voice failing him as his eyes flicker everywhere but up at Hakyeon’s, “I was— thinking of you, m—master.”

Taekwoon can feel Hakyeon’s eyes rake over his naked body; it makes him shudder, both from the danger he feels and the arousal in his veins — he knew he wasn’t allowed to pleasure himself, not when Hakyeon ordered him to always come to him when he feels the need. His heart is beating erratically, so hard he can feel it jump against his ribs, and he knows the tips of his fingers are barely shaking. He can hear Hakyeon move, take a step into the room and close the door behind him; he suppresses a little jolt at the noise.

“What have I told you about touching yourself without my permission?” Hakyeon’s voice is low, raspy and dangerous, and it makes Taekwoon’s blood boil, makes his cheeks flush darker with shame.

“That I should come to— to you, master,” Taekwoon replies, voice soft and small and barely above a whisper. He can feel Hakyeon towering over him as he sits on the side of the bed, trying to take in as little space as he can, and he can feel his eyes everywhere, burning over his skin; it’s electrifying, the tension, and Taekwoon can’t help but start to get hard again.

“Very good, pet,” Hakyeon says, and there are fingers slowly combing through his hair; the touch makes him shiver involuntarily, and he wills every muscle in his body to stay still. He doesn’t want to disobey, not now, not so soon after being discovered.

Suddenly the fingers grip his strands harshly, prickling pain surging along his scalp as his head is pulled back forcefully. Hakyeon guides his head back with unrelenting strength, forcing Taekwoon to look up and into his eyes. When their eyes lock, Taekwoon can see the dark glimmer in Hakyeon’s irises; they’re blown, hard and disappointed, and Taekwoon wants nothing more than to make it better again, to be good.

“Now, tell me,” Hakyeon mumbles, inching closer, enough that Taekwoon can feel his breath hitting his skin, tingling along his lips, “what should I do with a pet that doesn’t obey?”

Taekwoon’s breath hitches a little at the words; he’s been waiting for it, waiting for Hakyeon to get to this. His stomach churns, because he both fears and wants it so badly, and it’s a sick twist that makes his fingers tremble and his dick twitch.

“P— Punish me,” Taekwoon breathes out, eyes still locked with Hakyeon’s intense stare; his voice is nothing but a whisper falling out into the sparking tension of the room, and it resonates in the silence as Hakyeon looks at him with satisfaction shining in his eyes.

“Very good, indeed.” He moves in, closer, the hand in Taekwoon’s hair relenting it’s hold to come and grip Taekwoon’s chin, still making sure that Taekwoon doesn’t cast down his gaze as he would like to. Taekwoon knows his eyes are still a little watery from the prickling sensation on his scalp, and he breathes out softly when the hold is gone. He doesn’t move, ears straining to pick up every bit of Hakyeon’s next words; he can feel the tip of Hakyeon’s thumb graze over his bottom lip, making it quiver under his touch. “And how should I punish you, pet?”

The images are vivid in Taekwoon’s mind when he takes in the words; marks and bruises along his skin in the mirror, the feeling of the air leaving his lungs under the pressure of Hakyeon’s hands, the way the tears run down his cheeks when Hakyeon fucks his mouth too hard — they make a delightful shudder run down Taekwoon’s spine. He loves it, loves the way Hakyeon would take his all, leaving him a pleading and whimpering mess. 

“Spank me, master, please,” Taekwoon almost chokes out, the glimmer in his eyes and the want in his voice almost betraying him; Hakyeon’s eyes are still hard on his, judging his expression. There’s silence stretching between them, and Taekwoon’s fingers shake with the fear that Hakyeon will go, will just leave him there like this, bare and vulnerable; but then there’s a flash in his eyes, and Taekwoon’s breath is almost catching from the anticipation.

He’s shoved back onto the bed forcefully, sprawled out and open as Hakyeon climbs over him, fully clothed; Taekwoon cheeks burn with the renewed pink flush spreading over his skin. He almost wants to squirm at the way Hakyeon looks down on him, expression almost feral, and Taekwoon feels like the prey ready to be taken. He isn’t allowed to move, though, he knows this, his erection standing proud and flushed a deep red, and Taekwoon can see the way Hakyeon’s tongue comes out to lick his lips at the sight.

“So pretty… but so disobedient,” Hakyeon sighs disapprovingly as he moves forward; Taekwoon’s breath catches in his throat at the thought of being touched, but the soft pads of Hakyeon’s fingers never hit his skin. Instead, they reach for the cupboard’s drawer next to the bed, taking out the black leather collar hidden inside, and Taekwoon’s eyes widen just a little at the sight. Blood is rushing through his veins and making his head spin as Hakyeon’s fingers brush along his neck, fastening the cloth around him expertly; Taekwoon almost moans at the feeling of the familiar bit of leather grazing over his skin at every move, the implications maddeningly delicious in his mind. His breath is already shallow, coming in little pants, but he keeps quiet — Hakyeon hasn’t given permission to be loud just yet.

Hakyeon’s fingertips trail down Taekwoon’s exposed chest after the work is done, his eyes flickering over his skin from every dip of muscle to every curve. It’s intoxicating, watching Hakyeon pay so much attention to his body, and Taekwoon almost wants to ask for more. When Hakyeon’s hands reach the top of his thigh, Taekwoon’s breath hitches, not loud but the sound is resonating in the silence of the room. Hakyeon’s eyes snap to his, looking at him through half lidded eyes — it makes Taekwoon tremble, the stare hot and dark and promising.

He almost yelps when Hakyeon’s hand collides with his outer thigh in a loud slap, hitting the skin with such force Taekwoon grinds his teeth together. The pain prickles along his skin, tingles and burns, and it’s making Taekwoon want it again, needing more instantly. He feels pleasure surging to his untouched cock, one single bead of precum gathering at the tip; he needs it, fingers curling into the sheets under him in an attempt to stay still, waiting for the next.

“I know why you touch yourself when I’m not around,” Hakyeon mumbles, his voice barely to be heard over the next slap just a little above the first; Taekwoon is sure his skin is ablaze, red, marked with the outlines of Hakyeon’s fingers, and he can’t help the little, breathy whine that passes his lips. “You like me punishing you. Don’t you, pet?”

Taekwoon bites down on his lip, feeling the surge of embarrassment and shame inflate in his chest; he can’t voice it out, can’t let Hakyeon know how much he likes this, but denying his master of an answer is a disobedience even he wouldn’t dare.

“Y—yes, master, a—aah!” Taekwoon moans out as Hakyeon’s hand hits hard again, the slap making Taekwoon arch his back off the bed just a little, head throwing back at the feeling. Taekwoon draws a shaky breath, feeling fingers moving up and curling around the string of his collar; his eyes flicker to Hakyeon’s, half closed and lips parted, glistening, waiting. He feels the pull before Hakyeon’s fingers twist the collar tighter, cutting off almost all of his breath. His eyes flutter shut, the rattling sound of his breathing filing the air; Taekwoon relishes in the burning of his lungs when the oxygen runs out, only a raspy breath coming out as Hakyeon spanks him again, even harder this time.

“You like it so much you could come from just me handling you like this, don’t you?”

The grip on his collar loosens a little, just enough to get Taekwoon a lungful of air; his eyes strain open, unfocused as he takes in Hakyeon hovering over him. Yes, he wants to answer, the word forming on his lips but not coming out; but Taekwoon knows that Hakyeon understands, knows everything about him. Even this part of him, the one Taekwoon is much too embarrassed to unleash himself, Hakyeon has no trouble pulling out with just a few touches and expertly ordered words.

With the next tightening of the collar, Taekwoon suddenly feels Hakyeon’s free hand run over the skin of his stomach, up to his nipples, touching and grazing at the skin; the sensation is intense, amplified by the lack of air that makes his mind spin deliciously. Hakyeon’s fingers play with his nipples, squeezing and twisting, the stimulation sending pleasure washing over Taekwoon’s body in waves; he whines, not a sound breaking past his lips, his cock throbbing painfully. There’s water again pooling at the bottom of his eyes, the burn in his lungs so intense Taekwoon thinks he might pass out; but then Hakyeon gives him air again, gives him permission to breathe, and Taekwoon’s entire being spins and fogs over with lust.

When Hakyeon’s hand runs lower, resting on his abdomen, the need surges harder in Taekwoon’s body; he knows he is in no position to hope, to want more than this, but there’s a little nudge somewhere in his heart that keeps him hoping for more. 

“I should leave you hard, forbid you to come and make you lay like this for hours,” Hakyeon whispers into his ear when he moves in, voice low and raw, and there’s a shudder running down Taekwoon’s spine at the thought, “but you’re taking this so well, my little kitten.”

The praise makes Taekwoon moan despite his efforts to keep quiet, making his mind reel with everything Hakyeon and his heart beat in his chest. He turns silent immediately, eyelashes fluttering as he tries to hold his sounds back as Hakyeon runs his tongue along the shell of Taekwoon’s ear, hot and wet.

“Be loud, kitten. Moan my name. Show me how good a pet you are.”

Taekwoon doesn’t need to hear it twice to let out shaky whines as Hakyeon leaves open mouthed kisses down along his neck; his skin is on fire under Hakyeon’s touch, the sensations only making him want more and more again.

“A—aah, hnng,” the noises spill from Taekwoon’s lips as Hakyeon’s tongue plays with his hardened buds, Taekwoon’s body moving into the touch. He can feel Hakyeon’s hands on his hips, one of them coming down between his legs to prod at his entrance; a deep moan of Hakyeon’s name tumbles from his lips when Hakyeon pushes in, raw and hard. The pace is gradual, slowly increasing with every thrust of his finger, and before long two more add to it; Taekwoon relishes in the slight burn, panting and gripping the sheets beneath him as Hakyeon still mouths at his chest, sucking on his skin. He makes sure Taekwoon is prepared enough, but soon his fingers pull out and his mouth leaves Taekwoon’s skin. There’s a whine passing Taekwoon’s lips at the loss, and his eyes flutter open to watch Hakyeon undo the buttons of his pants.

“Can you take me like this, kitten? Can you handle it?” His voice is soft then, almost gentle, and Taekwoon’s heart swells at the words. He nods, throat too tight to speak, eyes following Hakyeon’s hands pushing his pants and underwear down to his mid-thigh. Taekwoon’s tongue comes out to lick his lips as he looks at Hakyeon’s erection, fully hard and flushed, making his own throb; it’s almost painful by now, his arousal so present in his mind that nothing but the way Hakyeon moves between his legs matters. He wants him, deep and raw, wants Hakyeon to fuck him so hard he can’t stand anymore.

Hakyeon presses a fleeting kiss to his temple as he settles between Taekwoon’s legs and pushes in. There’s no lube, the stretch burning and delicious as Hakyeon buries himself into Taekwoon slowly, inch by inch. Taekwoon gasps at the feeling, breathy moans filling the air as they leave his lips, and his mind is spinning from it all, Hakyeon’s scent, Hakyeon’s touch, everything. When he’s fully inside, Hakyeon stops for a brief moment, eyes watching Taekwoon’s expression as he lets him adjust just enough.

“Good boy,” Hakyeon coos then and starts thrusting into him, pace immediately so fast and hard that it makes Taekwoon’s thighs quiver; his punishment is not over, he knows this, despite Hakyeon’s care.

The way Hakyeon’s hips buck into his repeatedly and with such depth makes Taekwoon’s breath hitch; he can feel the harshness of the burn diminish, can feel the pleasure taking over his body more and more until he can’t think straight anymore. He whines, loud and without stop, licking his lips and rolling his eyes back as Hakyeon’s dick creates the perfect friction; he likes it far too much, more than he would ever be able to say.

Hakyeon leans over him, fingertips ghosting over his neck as he fucks him, again and again, harder, deeper. Taekwoon’s head rolls to the side, his chest heaving off the bed when Hayeon angles his hips just so Taekwoon suddenly sees stars, the murmur of Hakyeon’s fingers barely pressing down on his jugular making the entire world spin. Choked noises spill from Taekwoon’s lips, the pleasure both too much and not enough; there’s a tear running down the side of his cheek from the stimulation, and the way Taekwoon’s cock twitches to be touched. He knows Hakyeon won’t, though, knows he isn’t allowed to touch himself; the way Hakyeon’s eyes are hard on him is enough of a bind to keep him from reaching down.

When Hakyeon noses at Taekwoon’s neck, hot breath heavy against his skin, Taekwoon’s whines turn even needier, earning him a light chuckle. A shudder runs down his spine as Hakyeon licks at his collarbone, wet and warm.

“Come for me, kitten. It’s okay, you can come.”

It’s as if the words are a trigger, undoing whatever control Taekwoon still has over his body; he comes hard, back arching off the sheets as Hakyeon fucks him through it, teeth biting down on his neck just under the leather of his collar. The intensity of his orgasm has him seeing white, little dots and tingles of bliss obscuring his vision; he can still feel Hakyeon’s thrusts, his body oversensitive as he drives deeper, faster. Taekwoon moans at the feeling, mind still foggy with his release, and he can’t help but clench around Hakyeon’s cock and call out his name as the latter comes with a few more thrusts, deep inside of him.

They catch their breaths for a few minutes, the feeling of Hakyeon’s release still warm inside of him making him blush. He feels lightheaded from it all, skin still flushed and hot, exhaustion slowly spreading through his limbs. Taekwoon can see the droplets of sweats dampening Hakyeon’s bangs; he wants to wipe them away, wants to run his fingers through Hakyeon’s hair, but he knows it’s not his place. Instead, he waits, waits for Hakyeon to move and chide him some more. But when Hakyeon sits up, pulling out of Taekwoon slowly, his eyes are soft, and the smile stretching over his face is warm. His fingers come up to comb through Taekwoon’s hair, petting his head, and Taekwoon’s eyelids flutter closed at the comforting gesture.

“Such a pretty pet,” Hakyeon smiles, eyes looking at him fondly now; Taekwoon’s chest swells with pride at the words, and a little noise of content escapes his chest and passes his lips.

“Next time, only come to me, understood? I’ll take care of you.”

Taekwoon nods, lips parting as if to say something; but his eyes are droopy now and mind is fogging over with sleep, and he curls onto his side. He can hear Hakyeon chuckle, can feel his fingertips soothingly petting along his hair and the back of his neck, the action soft and gentle. The last thing he feels is the unfastening of the collar around his throat, and he thinks happily that Hakyeon has probably marked him well underneath, skin showing his ownership, before slumbering into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so not sorry


End file.
